


The Steal-a-Kissiness of Them

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU, F/M, Spuffy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance is the Slayer. Leonard Snart is a vampire. It should be simple: she slays, he turns to dust. Only, nothing in Sara's life is that simple, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steal-a-Kissiness of Them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing other things, but instead I've been talking Buffy (Spuffy, mostly) and Captain Canary (as always) with Newyorkcitydreaming, so this happened instead.

“Snart? Seriously?” Sara flips her stake around and shoves it back into her pocket, heart rate slowing after what proves to be a false alarm. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s night. I’m a vampire,” Leonard drawls. “In case you’ve forgotten.”

Sara rolls her eyes. “I didn’t forget, even if you can’t, you know, actually suck blood anymore.”

She swears his blue eyes flash gold for a moment, his stare no less intense in any form. “Just because I’m limited at the moment, Slayer,” he says, stepping close enough that her senses are going wild, “doesn’t mean I’m not still evil. Just so we’re clear on that.”

She holds her ground, not moving back even when his eyes flicker to her lips, the movement so quick she might not have caught it if she were entirely normal. “Evil, huh? So that’s why you’ve been helping us fight since—” She cuts her statement short, not really wanting to think about her sister’s death at the moment. Or about her own, for that matter, and how much time Leonard had spent while she was dead, helping everyone who’d been left behind.

He’s still watching her, reading exactly what she doesn’t say just as easily as if she’d finished her sentence. “I helped because it suited me. Maybe something else suits me better now.”

“Oh yeah?” she challenges. “Like what?”

This time, it’s more than just a flicker; his eyes fix on her lips, and Slayer reflexes or not, there’s plenty of time to pull away as he leans in with a muttered, “Like this.”

She doesn’t pull away. His lips are cool against hers, softer than she expects, and her heart is racing again, and it’s only partly because of that adrenaline high she gets in such close contact with one of the beings who are her sworn enemies. It mixes with tingling anticipation and breathlessness as she holds still as long as she can.

_One heartbeat._

She shouldn’t do this. They aren’t meant to be together, and he’s not like Nyssa, doesn’t have a soul, doesn’t have any reason to stick to their side at all, really.

_Two heartbeats._

She’s supposed to kill him, not kiss him, but all she can see is how well he took care of the gang of Legends, how he stepped up as the superhuman defender of the group, how he’s given her an ear or a game of cards or whatever she needed since she was resurrected.

Sara sighs against his lips, and as he moves to pull back, she yanks him closer, finally giving in, giving him the kiss she’s had nightmares-turned-dreams-turned-fantasies about, all lips and tongue and oh _god_ he’s got teeth and she doesn’t care, because he’s pulling her even closer. They’re much too close, and it should hurt one or both of them, but instead it’s perfect, and nothing else exists in that moment except the two of them.

His eyes are definitely gold when they separate, turning quickly back to their normal, cold blue. He lifts his hand to her face, stroking a gentle thumb across her bottom lip, and she inhales raggedly at the touch, at the affection in his eyes.

The kiss, she could handle. She wouldn’t mind seeing, maybe, where the kiss would lead, though she’s not ready to admit that yet. But this? The tenderness, and that look, like maybe he—

“We can’t do this,” she says, hating the stab of guilt at the flash of hurt in his eyes. “I need to patrol.”

He steps back as his face shutters, shielding him as well as that damned jacket he never takes off, and Sara realizes she can’t leave it like this. Logic could jump off a cliff; where’s the logic in anything that’s happened in her life, anyway? So he’s technically evil, and she shouldn’t care about him, but she does, and she’s always pretty much been the poster child for impossible, anyway.

She closes the space between them again, hiding a smirk at the crack in his facade, and she manages to keep a straight face when she speaks. “You want to steal another kiss from me, Leonard?” She trails a hand along the bit of light sweater exposed by the jacket. It’s softer than she expects, too. “You better be one hell of a thief.”

She spins away before she grins, feeling lighter than she has since she was brought back to life. She walks purposefully away from the house and toward the nearest cemetery, pretending she doesn’t hear his low, satisfied chuckle, doesn’t hear the words he speaks in a voice so enticing it should probably be considered criminal: “We’re going to be great together, me and you.”

Her smile fades, but not because she disagrees. She’s pretty sure he’s right; as messed up as the two of them are, they’re both better together, and if they really, actually get together and stop fighting what they feel?

Well, then the denizens of the Hellmouth should be quaking in their boots. Or their scaly hooves, or whatever they have for feet this week.

With a sigh, Sara turns her attention back to the task at hand: killing evil demons who aren’t Snart. When she gets done, she has a feeling he could be outside her house again, and then maybe they can figure out where they go from here.

 


End file.
